My Little Herbivore
by Vongola-Decimo27
Summary: The 20 year old Hibari Kyoya works with Dino's Chiavarone Mafia Family when one day he meets the cute 5 year old Tsunayoshi, so how will the aloof Hibari Kyoya meet Little Tsuna? And how will they get attached to each other? 27X? Vote!


**Title:** My Little Herbivore

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** You guys decide. There's a poll in my profile

**Words: **(Without A/N's and additions) 3,039 word (The whole page with everything) 3,614 word.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira.

**Summary: **The 20 year old Hibari Kyoya works with Dino's Chiavarone Mafia Family when one day he meets the cute 5 year old Tsunayoshi, so how will the aloof Hibari Kyoya meet Little Tsuna? And how will they get attached to each other?

**Beta: KuroRaven :)**

**Genres of this Fanfic:** Humor, Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort and a very small part of Angst and Horror. I think I put every Genre in it didn't I? –Sweatdrop-

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

**Flashback Of Three Days Ago**

**Hibari's Pov** –Time: 10:05 AM In The Morning-

_He was sitting in an office on a black leather armchair. The office was big and had golden walls, and a black carpet covering the floor. There was a big window behind the dark brown wooden desk that had many papers on it, which gave a big view of the mansion's garden, and in the middle of the room was a small beautiful glass table with black legs. It was surrounded by a black armchair and a black leather sofa and another golden leather sofa. The whole room was basically classic black and gold – a beautiful combination, in his opinion._

_He looked at the man who was sitting behind the desk who was looking at him with un-focused eyes, and seemed to be daydreaming or thinking._

_The man's name was Dino Chiavarone, and the 26-year-old was the Tenth generation boss of the Chiavarone mafia family. Dino had blond hair with soft light chocolate eyes, coupled with fair white skin, with a tattoo that would attract any woman. The man himself was exceedingly handsome, so even withouts the tattoo, he would have already been a chick-magnet._

**Dino's Pov** –Time: 9:55 AM In The Morning-

_Dino had requested that his right hand man, Romario, call Hibari Kyoya. It didn't take long for the raven-haired man to arrive. _

_Hibari knocked on the door twice. Dino looked up from the paper that he was reading and gave permission for him to enter._

_Hibari Kyoya entered and Dino looked at the incredibly handsome 20 year old, who had pale skin and beautiful blue-gray eyes which were sharp. He also had dark black hair that fell into his eyes and made his slightly tanned face look more handsome. It looked kind of soft and fluffy, and that made Dino wish he could touch it, but he didn't want to get 'bitten to death', which was Hibari's favorite saying whenever he wanted to fight or beat someone up or rather, _DISCIPLINE_ someone._

_Dino still remembered how he had met Hibari. It was four years ago and Hibari had been 16 at that time. He was the leader of Namimori Discipline Committee, (The Discipline Committee were prefects of the school), whose members happened to be a group of delinquents loyal to him despite his lack of care for them. Though he usually spoke in a calm tone, Hibari was an excellent but violent fighter, who used a pair of steel collapsible tonfas as his primary weapons. He still does, even after these 4 years. Though he used his status to harass others, he actually had great pride in his school. Dino had been tracking down a family in Japan when he witnessed Hibari disciplining some third years who had broken the school rules._

_Dino walked up to Hibari and told him that he shouldn't waste his time on useless and weak people, to which Hibari replied with a question. _

"_Are you strong?" Dino replied with a 'Yes.' Hibari caught him off guard and charged at him all of a sudden, and Dino didn't hold back at all, using his whip to have a full fight with the young man. _

_The fight ended with Hibari having a knee on the ground and bruised all over with scratches, while Dino could hardly stand from all that fighting. He made a mental note that Hibari was really strong and if he trained more, he would be an excellent fighter._

"_What do you want from me?" Hibari asked. _

_Dino didn't get straight to the point. "I can train you to get even stronger, and you'll be able to fight strong people who would definitely entertain you. You might even get a chance to kill me. If you can, that is." Hibari took an interest in this, so he agreed to let Dino train him – but on a condition._

"_What is it?"_

"_You do not boss me around because I am not your little bitch slave." Dino cracked a knowing smile and nodded._

_Hibari stated that he would not go anywhere without his right-hand-man, Kusakabe, although Hibari wouldn't admit it he needed the man. Dino nodded again in agreement_

"_Where are we going to train?" Hibari enquired._

_Dino grinned._

"_Italy." _

**Normal Pov**–Time: 10:07 AM In The Morning-

"_Dino, are you going to keep staring at me and daydreaming, or will you would get on with it and tell me why you called for me?" Hibari questioned motionlessly, which made Dino snap out of his daze and blush a little._

"_Ah! Well you see, Kyoya, I wanted to remind you that your flight to Japan is tomorrow, or did you forget?" Dino reminded, ignoring what Hibari had said earlier._

"_No." Hibari answered in the same tone, looking at the wall in front of him instead of Dino. He would go to Japan anytime he wanted to because it was one of the three things he told Dino to agree to, if he wanted him to go to Italy, which Dino agreed to._

_The real reason why Hibari wanted to return to Japan this time was because from the last month till now, he had a strange feeling - as if there was something calling for him. So, he told Dino that he wanted to return to Japan for a while, which made Dino raise his eyebrows at him and then, he grinned sheepishly, saying that if Hibari was getting tired of 'biting people to death' and badly needed a break, he could just say so. _

_This comment made Hibari strike him on the forehead with a tonfa, retorting that he was never tired of biting people to death and he would work in Japan temporarily, so he could send back his men who were working there, and let him do the work with Kusakabe. Dino ok-ed and told him that he didn't really mind._

"_So here are the papers that hold what you need to do when you get there. If there is anything new, I will send you a fax or give you a call. Is that ok with you, Kyoya?" Dino asked as he handed the papers to the ex-perfect who nodded, and proceeded to stand and headed to the door._

"_Oh! And one last thing, Kyoya." Dino remembered as Hibari opened the door. Hibari looked over his shoulder and saw that Dino was smiling – the type which would make any woman fall in love with him - and Dino said, "Take care and see you soon." _

_Hibari replied with a soft "Hn", leaving Dino who turned his chair and stared at the sky from the large window behind him. He kept smiling, because he knew what Hibari meant by that. __Take care too__. _

**End Of Flashback Of Three Days Ago**

* * *

**Current time:**

Hibari Kyoya was wearing a black suit, purple dress shirt and a black tie with matching shoes. He walked down the streets, glad that he was back to his beloved Namimori.

Hibari's attention was caught by a small cry which was gradually getting louder. It seemed to be coming from a near alley, and he growled. Who dared to disturb the peace of Namimori? Hibari strode toward that small alley and as he neared, he heard two voices.

"_Wow, she's so small and cute! Do you think we should rape this kid this time?" _Hibari felt a wave of disgust hit him at what the man had said.

"_Nah… I prefer a boy over a girl!"_ At this point, Hibari saw nothing but rage. He didn't hear the rest - all he saw was the anger at how people would do such things. Were all of these things happening in Namimori while he was away?

"_Huh? She has a locket…Sawada Tsunayoshi..? What! She's a boy?" The first man found out, shocked._

"_Wow! I never thought a boy could be this cute! Bwahaha! I changed my mind- let's rape him!" The second man smirked, his hideous laugh echoing._

"_No way man! Look, we can rape him, and then call this number and threaten his parents to give us money in order to return him!" the first man suggested._

"_That's a great idea! I bet it would work!" The second man exclaimed._

Then, Hibari appeared with his shiny steel tonfas in hand and a scowl on his perfect face.

"What do you think you disgusting herbivores are trying to do? I will not allow you, who disturb the peace of Namimori…to attempt to harass somebody sexually without punishment. I will bite you to death." Hibari said and raised a tonfa.

"What do you want? Get away! Can't you see we are busy here?" The first Herbivore retorted and faced him.

"Hey dude, chill! You don't need to get so worked up, we can beat him up first and then continue!" The second herbivore tried to calm his companion down.

"Yeah you are rig-" The first Man couldn't continue as he was struck hard on the head from Hibari's tonfa and the man fell to the ground screaming.

The other herbivore looked at his friend, next Hibari, and then his tonfas. Horror showed on his face as he knew who they are facing! It was no mistake!

"You are Hibari Kyoya! The fearful ex-perfect of Nami-middle and part of the Discipline Committee!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Hibari, who stood there looking bored.

"So what if I am," Hibari stated, and then glared at the man who flinched and started shaking.

"You left Namimori! Why did you come back?" The man asked.

"That's…" Hibari started running toward the man and with a single blow, knocked the man unconscious, smirking as he fell to the ground.

"None of your business," Hibari continued. Then, he saw a shadow coming at him and he didn't waste his time. He knew that it was the first herbivore and he swiftly swung his tonfa at the man's face, making a _crack _sound and before Hibari knew it, he had broken the man's nose. Hibari continued beating the man until he lost his consciousness. After which, Hibari straightened his back and fixed his tie.

He looked ahead and saw a bit of brown hair hiding behind a sort of mental wall

"Oi, come here." Hibari said, as he saw the mob of brown hair move a little, and then it started to approach him slowly. Only then did Hibari know that this person was merely a child.

"Come here." Hibari ordered as he saw the child flinch, and hesitated to come near him, Hibari knew the child was scared.

"Now." Hibari demanded, not so gently this time, and the child jumped in his place. He started walking toward him looking down and not making any eye-contact. When the child was in front of him, he stopped, Hibari lifted the child to his eye level with him.

The herbivore had cute and innocent, large honey-colored eyes, which Hibari had to admit was adorable, and his cheeks were puffed out from the extra baby fat he still had. His pink lips were trembling to prevent himself from crying. The little herbivore had chestnut, spiky brown hair that stuck up, and he was wearing an orange hoodie with a white bunny print on it. He also wore blue shorts and white sneakers. The herbivore was irresistibly cute and when he realized what he had just thought, Hibari frowned and instantly willed that thought away.

"Herbivore, where are your parents?" Hibari asked, not showing any kindness or emotion at all. When he saw that the herbivore was starting to tear up, he panicked slightly - he didn't know how to take care of children.

"What's your name?" Hibari asked, trying to get something out from the boy, but he just stared back at him with those glassy eyes. They spent almost two full minutes like that until the boy reached for his necklace and showed it to Hibari, who pulled the little boy in with one hand so he could have a look at the necklace.

Hibari glanced at it and saw, instead of a charm at the end of the necklace, a card. In the card was the child's name…Sawada Tsunayoshi. Interesting. There was also an address with two phone numbers.

Hibari wondered if he would take the herbivore back home, or call either of the numbers. What if no one was in the house? Hibari sighed and decided to phone. He took out his black cell phone and flipped it open. He dialled the number and pressed the "Call" button, and put it close to his ear. Meanwhile, he stared at the herbivore who was still staring at him, though his honey-eyes weren't teary anymore. However, his face showed signs of fear. Hibari was so engrossed in making out the boy's emotions that he was taken off guard when the other person in line picked the phone.

"Hello, this is Sawada Iemitsu." The man answered in Japanese. The voice sounded rushed, as if the person on the other line was running and worried. So, they found out that the herbivore was missing, huh?

"I would like to inform you that a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi is with me at the moment. Are you his guardian?" Hibari asked calmly, still holding the herbivore with his hand.

"Ah! Thank goodness! He had gotten lost! I am his father. Is my son okay? Where is he?" The man named 'Iemitsu' kept asking and it was starting to irritate Hibari a little.

"Yes, he is fine. Where should I meet you to return him?" Hibari questioned, holding back his annoyed voice, so the herbivore in his hands wouldn't get more uneasy than he already was.

"Hmm… I don't know. How about I meet you in front of Nami-middle? I will come over right away with my wife." The herbivore's father replied, and Hibari narrowed his eyes at his choice - Nami-middle.

"Yes, that would be fine." Hibari agreed and hanged up abruptly. He had already announced where they were going to meet. There was no need for more words.

Hibari headed out of the small alley with the herbivore named 'Tsunayoshi" still is his hands. When he stepped out of the alley, he looked around. He suddenly felt a clutch on his jacket and instinctively looked down. It was the little herbivore.

"T-T-Tsu-chan d-doesn't know w-where T-Tsu-kun's M-Mama and P-papa w-w-went." The herbivore softly stuttered. Hibari was surprised, but he didn't show it on his face The boy had suddenly decided to speak. He thought the herbivore was _scared _of him.

"T-Tsu-chan is s-scared a-and wants M-Mama..." he continued and started to tear up again. Tears threatened to fall at any second. Hibari just looked at the small puffy face.

Hibari saw the little herbivore start to cry again, clutching his jacket tighter, and then he buried his face in the older man's jacket and continued crying. Hibari froze - he didn't know what to do. He stood there like a statue for a whole minute, but the child was still crying. Hibari started caressing the small back gently. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation, but when he saw the small body in his arms tense but slowly started to relax, the cries turning into sniffles, he knew that he had done something right. Somehow. However, the child was still burying his face in his jacket. Continuing his actions, Hibari started walking toward Nami-middle.

When Hibari started moving forward again, Tsunayoshi stared up at him with those huge, brown eyes.

"You w-won't h-hurt T-Tsu-kun?" he asked tentatively, and Hibari didn't look at the child but shook his head. They continued walking down the neighborhood.

On the way, the tiny Herbivore fell asleep in his arms, but Hibari didn't do anything about it. When they reached Nami-middle, Hibari saw that there was a muscled man who had blonde hair which reached his ears. He, too, possessed brown eyes. There also was a beautiful had brown hair that reached her shoulders.

Hibari immediately figured out that it was the herbivore's parents. He briskly stalked over, and they saw him. Actually, they had seen Tsuna first, apparent from the woman calling out "Tsu-chan!" She had a worried look etched on her face, hoping that nothing was wrong with her son.

"He is sleeping." Hibari whispered as he handed the sleeping child to his mother. She smiled at him thankfully and pulled her baby close to her chest, hugging him protectively.

"Thank you Mister, err..."

"Hibari Kyoya." Hibari stated and fixed his clothes.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" The noisy man exclaimed, and Hibari twitched for an un-known reason. He found the man _extremely_ annoying. He nodded and looked at his watch.

"I must leave." Hibari was about to turn when the woman called out, "We are really sorry to bother you, Hibari-kun." she said softly and smiled.

"It's my duty to keep the order of Namimori." Hibari said emotionlessly and turned to leave.

Hibari started walking, but he didn't get that far from the Sawada family. He felt a light clutch on his pants. Hibari looked down and saw that it was the cute little herbivore who was now smiling brightly, his large-honey eyes were staring up at him. When the tiny herbivore smiled, the sun's shine made Hibari see a flowery background behind the herbivore.

"Thank you for saving Tsu-chan, Kyo-nii!" he bowed cutely while stumbling a bit, grinning happily.

Hibari stared at the herbivore for a few more seconds, not bothering to change the boy's name for him. He reached down and patted the surprisingly soft, brown mob of spiky chestnut hair.

"You're welcome." he murmured. The burnet let go and smiled one last time, before he ran back to his parents, only to trip halfway through. He stood back up and looked at Hibari shyly with his cheeks dusted pink, and waved goodbye. The man picked up his son and soon, the family disappeared, out of Hibari's line of sight.

"Kyo-nii, huh?" Hibari thought as he thought about it and slowly smirked as he turned to leave. _What an interesting little herbivore. I wonder if I will meet him again one day._

* * *

Lexi: Tsu-chan! So CUTE! That smile! Aww… And oh, if any of you readers have any questions, I would be glad to answer them!

Lexi: Wow! So here is the first chapter - I hoped you people enjoyed it! And I I hope I didn't make Hibari so OCC in here… so did I?

Dino: Will explain how Tsuna ended up in the second chapter Lexi-chan? –Appears out of nowhere-

Lexi: Yikes! –looks at Dino- Dino don't do that! When did you get here?

Dino: Sorry Lexi-chan I didn't mean to.

Lexi: It's ok! And to answer your question Dino, yes, I will be explaining how Tsu-chan ended there. –Smiles-

Hibari…-Ignoring both of them-

Dino: Lexi-chan, there is another thing I want to ask you! –Grin-

Lexi: And what would that be, Dino? –Curious-

Dino: Will you pair me with Kyoya in this fanfic? Because I can be a romantic lover, you know! –Grins sheepishly-

Lexi: 0_0 –Shocked-

Hibari: -Emitting a dark dangerous aura- I Will Bite You to Death.

Dino: -Gets hit by a tonfa and falls unconscious-

Lexi: -Back to her normal self- To answer your question again, Dino, no I won't!

Hibari: Hmph, finally, you said something useful Herbivore. –Smirks-

Lexi: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Hibari: Review Herbivores. –Smirks for you readers-

Lexi: Mooou! Don't ignore me! –Pouts-


End file.
